


Not leaving you

by CSDeckerx



Series: Deckerstar Prompts [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDeckerx/pseuds/CSDeckerx
Summary: Prompt- 3x07 AU - the serial killer is successful in poisoning Lucifer while Chloe is at Lux.





	Not leaving you

“You give him more credit than he deserves”

“Well I don’t think you give him enough.”  Chloe responses resolutely, feeling anger rise in her at Reese’s comment, he obviously held something against her partner and was trying to bring him down and Chloe was not going to stand for it. Reese seemed distracted as his gaze kept landing past her, before a satisfied smirk crossed his features and mumbled a “maybe” in reply.

Just then a woman screamed for help and as Chloe turned round, she saw Lucifer falling to the ground. She felt her stomach drop as she rushed over to him as fast as her legs would carry her and dropped down beside him, holding his head up right with her hand.

 “Lucifer what’s wrong!?” She asks frantically as his face starts to become very pale. “Someone call an ambulance!” She shouts to the crowd around her, never taking her eyes of his.

“Bloody poison” He responds and she feels bile rise in her throat. Oh god, the killer they’re looking for was here. They must have been getting too close. With the knowledge from previous victims she knew that by the time the medics arrived it would be too late. She felt a sob ripped through chest, catching it before it left her lips. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, receiving a slightly weak squeeze in response.

“You’re going to be okay.” She wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince him or herself at this point, probably both for if she let herself think that he was going to die, she doesn’t think her heart could take it. He stares at her with his dark glistening eyes for a second before opening his mouth.

“Detective, you need to go.” He says breathlessly.

“What? No!” She cries out, why would he want her to leave him especially when he was like this?

“Once again, there’s no time to explain. Remember with the Doctor and the poisonous gas? I asked you to trust me, and I need you to do it again. You need to go right now.” He says, speech beginning to get slower and his breathing heavier.

She lowers his head to rest on the floor and moves her hand to stroke his cheek, fingers softly caressing him in a comforting manner. Of course she trusts him, she always has but she can’t leave him, not if these where his last moments, she could never forgive herself. She was not going to leave his side; she would be there for him even though it was tearing her very soul apart. She feels a tear roll down her cheek and shakes her head.

“No, Lucifer I’m not leaving you.” She answers strongly, surprising herself for she felt so fragile that she was about to break at any second. Out the corner of her eye she sees Maze come closer, not saying anything but her focus comes back to Lucifer who is looking at her with such awe it makes her almost catch her breath. Everything she has felt for him rises up within her, consuming her as it feels like her whole body goes cold at the fact she was about to lose him, she was about to lose her partner, her best friend who was so much more, she was about to lose him and the pain in her heart increased tenfold, tears streaming down her face now. He lifts his hand to her face and wipes the them away with his thumb so gently, obviously finding it difficult to even do such a simple thing and she lets herself lean into his touch. They stay like that for a moment, locked in time, before his hand drops down and he turns to Maze and nods.

“Hurry.” He says to her and Chloe frowns about to tell him to keep his strength and not talk, just to hold on for her before she feels a blinding pain at the back of her head and everything went dark.

* * *

 

 

The first thing she notices when she wakes is a dull throbbing at the back of her head and as she opens her eyes she winces at it makes the headache worse. She then takes in her surroundings and realizes she is in her bedroom on top of her bed covers, the sun shining through her curtains… wait wasn’t it night time… Suddenly everything came rushing back to her and she shot up out of bed as blind panic took over her. Lucifer. Oh god. She rushes out of the room, her eyes stinging from unshed tears. He was dead. He was dead and she wasn’t there for him as he went and now it had been how many hours and she didn’t even know what happened to him.

All of a sudden the front door opens and a beautifully British familiar voice calls out to her and she turns towards it, feeling her heart truly beat again.

“Ah Detective, good you’re awake, we have some work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasnt going to kill Lucifer i am no monster, short prompt full filled hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
